A Raisin In The Sun: Extra Scene
by DaughterOfLoki1
Summary: Wrote an extra scene for A Raisin In The Sun.


**A Raisin in The Sun**

Act 3

Scene 2

_One week later. As the curtain rises, MAMA can be seen tending to her plant in the living room. WALTER and RUTH are on the couch, WALTER reading a newspaper and RUTH a book. BENEATHA and ASAGAI can be heard out front. The two are talking about Africa, their voices fade as they walk down the street. Once they can no longer be heard, RUTH speaks up._

_RUTH _Do you think that she'll go?

_(The other two, don't look up from what they are doing but MAMA has slowed her movements and WALTER has slightly lowered his paper.)_

_MAMA _Perhaps, but perhaps not. That girl is smart, she'll do what, she knows is right.

_WALTER (Going back to his paper) _And what if, what she thinks is right, is re'lly the 'rong thing?

_MAMA (Puts her plant down, with a small thud, and spins around to glare at her only son, with her hands on her hips) _Walter Lee, how dare you think that your sister will do the rong thing! _(She marches over to stand in front of him) Your sister will do the right thing and don't you think otherwise!_

_(The couple look at each other before, returning to their reading and MAMA goes to sit in a chair by the window. A few minutes pass before RUTH speaks up again)_

_RUTH _Where's Travis?

_WALTER _He's still at the store, runnin' groceries.

_RUTH _That boy should have been home, it's nearly seven!

_WALTER _I'm sure, he's got a good reason for being late. Ha! Maybe he got some extra dough!

_MAMA _Why we have that boy working? He's barely eleven years old!

_RUTH (Closes her book and puts it on the coffee table in front of her.) _We got no choice, with Walter not working, me being pregnant and Bennie still in school. We've gotta get all the money we can get. _(She closes her eyes for a brief moment, before looking at MAMA in the eyes.) _We should be thanking our lucky stars that Travis has a part time job, and that pays well.

_WALTER (Snorts.) _Yeah, three to five dollars, is "paid well". I bet that boy is the most hard working boy there and he's not getting the money that he deserves! _(At this point WALTER is shouting and has his right hand in a fist, crinkling the paper.)_

_RUTH _Your paper dear.

_WALTER _Damn the paper! _(But he uncurls his fist and visibly relaxes, the tension mostly gone.) _It's mainly rubbish anyway, full of white people complaining about us black people, saying that we're trying to ruining the way of things and other crap.

_RUTH (Stands up.) _I'm going to finish dinner.

_MAMA _Allow me to help you, Ruth. _(The women walk into the kitchen, a few words occasionally pass between them as they finish preparing dinner.)_

_(A few minutes pass before the front door is opening, TRAVIS walks through the door, his head is down and he has his arms wrapped around his middle)_

_RUTH _Travis, is that you?

_TRAVIS _Yes ma'am. _(He tries to retreat to his room but his mother calls him back.)_

_RUTH _Travis c'mere.

_TRAVIS _But mama, I've gotta-.

_RUTH _Travis come here! _(At this point she is back in the living room with MAMA standing in the doorway that leads into the kitchen. Walter has also put his paper down and has his body turned around so he can look at his son. TRAVIS turns around and starts walking towards his family.)_

_RUTH (Notices that his head is down.) _Lift your head up boy.

_(Travis slowly lifts his head, and his family can see small cuts and scrapes all over his face. He also had some faint bruising, that was slowly growing bigger and darker. His clothes are covered in dirt with rips and tears. His mother and grandmother gasp in horror as they put their hands above their mouths, eyes wide with horror and astonishment. His father jumps up from his seat on the couch and runs over to his son, slightly pushing his wife to the side.)_

_WALTER _Boy, who did this you? _(TRAVIS turns his head away and shakes his head. WALTER gently but firmly grabs his son's chin and turns his head towards him.) _I said who did this to you! _(He's shaking TRAVIS by the shoulders trying to get an answer from him)_

_TRAVIS _Ow! Daddy that hurts! _(He tries to pull away but WALTER tightens his grip, earning a wince and hiss of pain from his son.)_

_RUTH _Baby, what happen?

_TRAVIS _I can't tell you mama. I just can't.

_RUTH _Baby, please tell us! _(RUTH is on her knees gently holding her son's face in her hands.)_

_TRAVIS _Mama, I can't tell you!

_MAMA _That's enough. Travis go to your room and try to clean yourself up. _(TRAVIS nods his head before walking up the stairs and into his room.)_

_RUTH _But Lena...

_MAMA _Ruth, honey. He'll tell us when he's ready. But if his parents are hounding him for answers, he won't give any!

_(The couple look at each other before nodding. They rise to their feet and return to positions from earlier. MAMA goes to TRAVIS'S room to go check on him. A few moments pass before BENEATHA walks through the door, with a small spring in her step and a smile on her face. She walks into the front room and is about to walk upstairs when she notices that the mood in the household is different from her own.)_

_BENEATHA (With a smirk on her face and sarcasm in her voice.) _Oh my, almighty brother! What have you done to this family now?! Did you give more money away to a cheap scumbag?!

_RUTH (Walks out of the kitchen while drying her hands with a somber look on her face.) _Bennie, please don't.

_WALTER _No! If she wants to tease and play games, let her! But just so she know. _(He rises to his feet and turns to look his sister in the eye.) _My own son was beaten by a bunch of white kids!

_(BENEATHA eyes widen horror at what she heard her brother say. She found it hard to believe that her innocent nephew was beaten. Her face almost immediately turns into a scowl.)_

_BENEATHA _Did he say what happened?

_RUTH _No, he won't talk.

_BENEATHA _Is he going to be alright?

_MAMA _He'll be fine, it's just some small cuts and bruises.

_(RUTH and BENEATHA let's out a sigh of relief, while WALTER visibly relaxes. TRAVIS comes out from behind his grandmother, wearing cleaner clothes and had some bandages over his parts of his face.)_

_MAMA _Travis _(The boy looks up to her.) _Why don't you help your mother set the table. _(TRAVIS nods before walking into the kitchen his mother right behind him.) You too Beneatha. (For once her daughter doesn't argue and walks into the kitchen. MAMA goes and sits down on the couch next to her son.)_

_WALTER _Did he say anything?

_MAMA _No, he's tight as a clam. But we can try after dinner, okay.

_WALTER _Alright, mama.

TIME _CHANGE_

_(It's now night time and the entire Youngers family are sitting in the living room, with TRAVIS in the middle.)_

_WALTER _Son, we need to know who did this to you.

_TRAVIS _Daddy, I can't tell you. They said if I did they would beat me up again.

_RUTH Baby, please. (WALTER holds his hand up, stopping his wife from saying anything else.)_

_WALTER _Travis, we won't go and cause a riot, but we need to know. If not for me, then for your mother's and grandmother's peace of mind. I won't go and pound on their doors or go complaining to their parents, but we all need to know_._

_(MAMA stares at her son in astonishment, to her it was like Big Walter was sitting right in front of her.)_

_TRAVIS (Nods.) _Okay, daddy. _(He pauses for a minute.) _It was Conner, Sam and Alex Booker. The brothers that live down the street. They came up to me after I was done runnin groceries, they pushed me down, stole my money, told me that 'I don't deserve to live here and that me and my family should go live with our own people. Afterwards they grab some rocks and sticks and started hitting and throwing them at me_._

_RUTH (Is covering her mouth in shock and horror.) _How did you get away?

_TRAVIS _Mr. Roberts from the store, heard the commotion and stopped them. He also gave me a ride home.

_BENEATHA _Well, god bless Mr. Roberts. He seems to be the only nice white person in this neighborhood.

_WALTER _Travis, tomorrow I want you to go to Mr. Roberts and tell him that I am thankful that he step in and helped you, alright. And I am thankful that you told, that tells me that you trust me. And I won't betray yours. Now if those boys ever come back I want you to run, run as fast as you can, you can run home to me, your Mama, or who ever else is here. Or run back to the store and stay there with Mr. Roberts and one of us will come and pick you up, understand.

_TRAVIS (Nods.) Yes'r. (He smiles looking up and hugs WALTER.) _Thank you, daddy.

_(WALTER nods. MAMA continues to stare at her son with pride and amazement in he eyes.)_

_RUTH _Travis thank you for telling us. Now why don't you head on up and get ready for bed. I'll be up in minute.

_TRAVIS _Yes, ma'am. _(TRAVIS goes up stairs.)_

_(RUTH smiles before turning to BENEATHA.)_

_RUTH _Tell me dear, why were you so glee earlier?

_BENEATHA _Hm? Oh, well you see I came to a decision.

_RUTH _About Africa?

_BENEATHA (Smiles.) _Yes, I've decided to stay here to finish my schooling.

_RUTH _When do you plan on leaving for Africa?

_BENEATHA _Not for a while. Why be a doctor in Africa if I haven't even finished school?

_RUTH (Nods.) That makes sense._

_MAMA So you won't be leaving for Africa?_

_BENEATHA _Not for awhile mama.

_(MAMA stands up and hugs BENEATHA.)_

_MAMA _I'm proud, sweetheart.

_BENEATHA _Thank you, mama. _(BENEATHA then walks towards the stairs.) _I'm going to head to bed.

_MAMA _Alright, sleep well honey.

_RUTH _I'm going to put Travis to bed. _(She heads up the stairs as well.)_

_(There is a few moments of silence before MAMA speaks up.)_

_MAMA _I'm proud of you son. When you were talking to Travis, for a moment I saw Big Walter. He always wanted to protect his family but not always through violence, unless it was necessary he always wanted to keep his pride and this family's pride intact and he did his best too. You have grown out of his shadow, that you were once surrounded by. It's times like this that I am more than proud to call you my son.

_(MAMA heads up the stairs a small smile on her face. WALTER stares at nothing in particular as he tries to process what he just heard. MAMA has never said to him straight up that she was proud of him, there was always small messages here and there but nothing to major. As the curtain starts to fall, WALTER can be seen with pure joy in his eyes and huge grin on his face.)_

_End_

* * *

**This was an old assignment of mine that I decided to publish. Nobody is probably going to read it but I'm quite proud of this so it's going into the public's eye! I apologize for the moments where I diverge from 'play' form but I wrote this when I was fourteen and not the best at writing in play format. For those who are following me on FanFiction I will be redoing my Harry Potter and HTTYD fanfics and uploading new ones by the end of October. I will be uploading official messages around the 20th of September.**


End file.
